


Penitence

by Gang_of_Shadow



Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Edgeplay, F/M, FE3H Wanksgiving, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Naked Male Clothed Female, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Time Skip, Priest Kink, Punishment, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gang_of_Shadow/pseuds/Gang_of_Shadow
Summary: Byleth catches Seteth being uncharacteristically sinful in the cathedral when he thought he was alone. What could have brought this on, and more importantly... how is he to be punished?___Setleth smut @_@#fe3hwanksgiving
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Setleth - Relationship
Series: FE3H Wanksgiving Offerings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027506
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51
Collections: FE3H Wanksgiving Weekend





	Penitence

**Author's Note:**

> First offering for for #fe3hwanksgiving! Of course it's my favourite DILF Seteth. ^_^

"I'm surprised at you to be honest. To think a Holy Knight of Seiros would stoop to such depravity." She circled him, lingering at his back. Letting her breath tickle the nape of his neck, her fingers flutter across the naked, exposed skin of his back. She loomed over him, watching over his shoulder as he took himself in hand and continued to stroke himself for her - as she had commanded him to do.

"I thought I even heard you utter my name as you pleasured yourself in the cathedral. Did I hear you correctly?" she continued. Her hands were now traveling agonizingly slowly up his spine to comb trough his hair before taking hold of his leaf green locks when he took too long to respond. She tilted his head back, not roughly, but not exactly gently either.

"Yes," he breathed, or rather grunted, trying desperately to remain in control.

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Now, why might that be, I wonder?" He could almost hear the smile on her lips as she spoke. He felt her hand relax against his scalp and his pace slowed on his cock as he leaned into the softer touch. "Did I say you could slow down?"

"No, Your Grace." He resumed his task, picking up speed until she seemed satisfied.

She circled back around, her hips swaying slow and sensually, her emerald eyes locked on his, her expression soft, but unreadable. He watched her move entranced by each graceful motion until she came to stop before him. He knew he was a pathetic sight, kneeling on the cold stone of the Goddess Tower, bare of any scrap of clothing, and stroking himself raw - all for her.

If it had been anyone else…

But it wasn't. It was Byleth, and he would be beholden to her and any whim she may have, any judgement she may pass, even if it left him a disgraceful heap of lust upon the floor.

"What am I to do with you, my dear Seteth? You're normally such a paragon of virtue, the pride of this church," she sighed and tapped a delicate finger to her chin in thought.

"Please forgive my indiscretion, Your Grace."

"I shall, but penitence is required. But how you shall pay… that is the question now, isn't it?" A frown passed over her lovely features, but still she looked beautiful, exquisite. Just looking at her was nearly enough to send him over the edge. Something she noticed immediately, that brought a slight curve to the corner of her lips.

"Now, now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Byleth leaned in so that their faces were merely an inch apart. "You will tell me everything that crossed your mind, led you to do what you did when I found you not so different from how you are now. Tell me why you did it. If you slow down before you are finished, or if you finish before you are finished, I shall have to find a harsher punishment for you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Good. Now, Seteth," she crooned as her grin widened, and her eyes lit up as though she were a cat eyeing a mouse. "Tell me why I caught you in the holy tomb, stroking your cock while whispering my name."

"Byleth I -" Even saying her name again now almost sent him over the edge. But it was sweet on his lips and she was here now, standing before him. No figment of his imagination. Real and in the flesh, and so tantalizingly close, he could touch her if he -

"Come now, Seteth. By the looks of things, it'd be best if you did not draw this out any longer than you need to," she teased, the grin on her lips taking on a decidedly more sinister look.

"Because I think about you, always. When I wake, when I dream. You haunt my thoughts. I haven't been able to focus on my work. And -"

By the Goddess he would not be able to make it. Confessing his infatuation to her now, like this was like opening the floodgates on… everything. He could feel the pressure building painfully, his cock throbbed and his whole frame was seemingly comprised entirely of tension as he strained desperately to stay in control.

"And?"

"And…" He was panting through each deliciously painful stroke. He couldn't look at her anymore it was too much. "And I couldn't tell you, it would be wrong and - and it wouldn't have mattered anyway because you would not have me."

"Excuse me?"

"You have Dukes and Princes, Kings and Queens all vying for you. Great leaders and heroes would do anything for you. I am just a servant of the church." Seteth groaned, eyes clenching shut as he just barely held himself back.

"Seteth, look at me." Her voice was suddenly gentle, and… serious? Until now she'd sounded rather sadistically amused by this whole debacle. He raised his head slowly, almost timidly like a wounded animal. Byleth was now kneeling before him, leaning very near his face. "Would any of them do this for me, do you think?"

He blinked, trying to think of the answer through the haze of arousal and shame. And then she smiled at him, and it was not wicked or gleeful like before, it was simply… lovely. She closed the distance between them, capturing his lips with her own just before he felt her hand around his cock.

She didn't even have to move, just the feel of her around him sent him hurtling over the edge, his control utterly shattered as he came with a loud moan against her mouth. Byleth didn't seem to mind however, simply continuing to kiss him through the moans and the spasms as his body was finally free to let go. Her hand gently held his cock until he finished spilling himself onto the both of them.

When she came away, he could only look at her wordlessly, confused. Some of the amusement returned to her face as she stroked his sweat slicked cheek with her free hand. "I must say this seems a rather unconventional way to find out how you really feel about me, but I'm glad that I now know."

"What? But you -"

"Seteth…" Byleth was silent for a moment, looking as though she was puzzling through the right thing to say. In the end she just sighed before leaning in to kiss him once more. He froze up, still confused by this turn of events but it did not take long for him to relax his frame and lean into the kiss. He even dared to raise his own hand to caress her neck before pulling her closer. He was even more emboldened when she let out a little sigh of pleasure as he did so.

Moments ago, he'd thought it would be days before he'd become aroused again, but now… he was practically ready to ravish her right then and there.

Just as he was starting to get ideas, she came away again, more breathless than the first time. "Seteth, I hope this has helped you to understand that you are more than enough for me. You're… perfect actually."

A light dusting of pink was colouring her cheeks now, despite everything that had just happened - everything she'd seen - and he found it impossibly endearing and arousing all at once.

"I - I don't know what to say. What I did… Whatever the reason, it was shameful. My self control should not falter so. It's -"

"Seteth." Byleth interrupted him with her fingers softly pressed to his lips. "We all make fools of ourselves from time to time. It amuses the Goddess, I think. Let us leave what happened in the cathedral behind us and move forwards, shall we?"

"But I disgraced -"

"If you are looking for additional punishment, I'd be happy to oblige you." Byleth cut him off again, that wicked glint once again flashing in her eyes as she watched him hungrily. "But for now, why don't we get you cleaned up. I think the bath house is usually empty by now. We can discuss things further there if you like."

Seteth's first instinct was to ask why she would accompany him there, but he realized soon enough what the answer to that question would be. What she intended was written all over her face. He simply nodded silently as Byleth helped him to his feet and handed him his rumpled robes.

It was not the place of a Holy Knight to question the Archbishop.


End file.
